Dearest Destiny
by Melodie Anna
Summary: one night a teenage girl shows up at xavier's door, hunted down by every mutant for powers she can't control...she also happens to be logan's soul mate...and nothing will ever be the same again.
1. discovery

                Part I

Chapter One-

                Charles Xavier had suffered his share of restless nights before.  He had been through it all. Mind probes, visions of a future where mutants were exterminated as soon as they were sighted, attacks from his inner darker self, and even a few appearances by the Shadow King.

                But he had never felt anything like this before. His face was slick with heavy sweat and his body was shaking, pain pounding in his head. He couldn't close his eyes but through his mind flashed horrifying images of power beyond all power, and a river of blood engulfing him. He felt a presence beside him, but no one was there. He felt a hand on his cheek, but he was alone. Though his sight was blurred by the crimson currents of blood cursing out of his temples, he could see Logan's silhouette, draped in shadows, shaking and sobbing. 

                Charles managed to shut his eyes and block out the visions. He pinched himself a few times and leaned over to grab a glass of water on his nightstand. He slowly inched his tired legs into his wheelchair. He wheeled himself expertly through the spacious hallways of the mansion, listening to the sound of heavy breathing and trying to forget his nightmares.

                Ororo Munroe sank into a chai r and stretched, setting her coffee down on the oak table. She picked up the morning paper and quickly scanned it for any reports of mutant uprisings or new governmental suggestions for mutant control. She sipped her coffee and waited for everyone to wake up. It was still dark outside, so she reached up a slender hand to push aside a few stray clouds so she could see the gleaming moon better.

                "Morning, Storm." A petite form appeared in the doorway, rubbing sleep from her eyes and moving towards the refrigerator. Ororo smiled at the way Rogue managed to look graceful even while wearing fuzzy pink slippers and one of Remy's shirts.

                "Morning Rogue. Seems like nothing mutant-related is going on today." Rogue shrugged as if Ororo was talking about the latest teen fad or the weather.  Ororo poured another cup of coffee and set it down next to Rogue. Rogue sighed and pushed away a lock of dark hair that was hanging in her face. 

                "Where's the professor?" Scott Summers demanded, pulling a shirt over his head and looking around the room. Rogue glanced over at him.

                "Well, good mornin' to ya too."

                "Sorry, Rogue, but I've been anxious to discuss some recently created anti-mutant organizations with him." Rogue smirked.

                "Oh no! People who hate mutants! Grab the blackbird! This has never happened before!"

                "That's not funny, Rogue. Every situation is important and must be dealt with sooner rather than later." Rogue suppressed a remark about how wonderful a boy scout Scott would have made while Ororo hide her smile behind her coffee. Scott waited eagerly by the door, his face lighting up briefly when he heard footsteps, but it was only Jubilation Lee.

                "Morning, Cyclops!" she exclaimed, hopping into a chair and grinning at each person in the room. Scott smiled back at her. Though Jubilee was young, she was an important member of the X-Men. 

                The rest of the team slowly started to assemble in the dining room. Hank McCoy's reading glasses were already perched on his blue stubby nose and Remy LeBeau barely concealed himself in a pair of small boxer shorts. Xavier came in last, looking like he hadn't slept in weeks, but Scott immediately seized his attention and talked a mile a minute about recent mutant activities.

                "Hank, have you worked any more on that telepathic gun lately?" Jean Grey asked, excited about the newest development in telepathy technology. Hank smiled.

                "No, not so much lately. But I plan to work on it today."

                "Telepathy gun?" Jubilee asked, between mouthfuls of a cinnamon bun.  "What's that."

                "A gun made to stun enemies, telepathically, freezing their minds and making them unable to think. It should be quite useful when fighting enemies who are all physical strength like Juggernaut. And Jean won't have to tire herself out so much." At the mention of his wife's name, Scott abandoned his discussion with a relieved Xavier, to plant a kiss on the top of her head. Remy rolled his eyes and dropped an arm around Rogue, careful not to let his fingers graze her face.

                "Dat's not my kind of weapon, chere," he said in his thick Cajun accent. "Besides Gambit can already stun any lady's mind." He lovingly brushed tendrils of her hair back from her face. Rogue shrugged him off and smacked his chest with a gloved hand.

                "Get some clothes on, swamp rat."

                "Hey," Ororo said suddenly. "Where's Logan?" 

                "I don't know," Rogue answered. Jean looked down at her plate, her ruby hair shielding the pained expression on her face. 

                "He's been kinda agitated lately," Jubilee remarked.

                "Lately? Logan is always in a foul mood about something. I'm not gonna worry about him til there's something to worry about." Scott stood up abruptly, and strode off.  Ororo's eyes focused on Jean's pale face. It didn't take a telepath to know that something was wrong.

                Logan had been in the same bar for over five hours. It was one of the more seedier ones around, one that stayed open all night and had boarded-up windows.  He took another gulp of his stale beer, waiting for the bartender to throw him another disgusted look.

                Logan wasn't sure how he'd ended up spending the night prowling the streets and drinking himself stupid.  What was he trying to accomplish? Why should he care if Jean rejected his advances yet again? It had happened many times before and would happen again. He couldn't get hysterical every time. He had people depending on him to keep it together. Jubilee, for one. The kid depended on him to be her role model and stick up for her when the other X-Men kept her on a short leash. 

                "You're a wuss," He muttered into his beer foam. "Get it together. She's just a woman." But Logan had a hard time listening to his own words when he thought about Jean Grey.  He had a hard time listening to anybody or even breathing when he thought about the red-haired telepath who belonged to someone else. 

                Drake Armitage, who was known as the Dark Knight to his enemies, smiled at an elegant blonde-haired woman dressed in white fur. 

                "Miss Frost," He started. "You have no idea of the awe I feel for your abilities. You are the most gifted psychic I have ever encountered." Miss Frost eyed him warily.

                "Really, Drake," She answered, stroking the white fur on her arms. "How is it you know so much about my abilities?"

                "You know your strength. Maybe I am reading your mind." His eyes swept over her slender body with an impish grin. Miss Frost raised her eyebrows and her cold expression faded.

                "This has been very nice," she said. "But what are you here for? What do you want from me?"

                "I knew you would see through me." Drake stood up and clasped his hands together, tryinh to crease the lines in his forehead in an attempt to look sincerely worried. "Yes, Miss Frost, as you suspect, I have a favor to ask."

                "Involving my powers…."

                "Yes. You see,  there is  a mutant that exists, that is more powerful than anything you could ever imagine. It is written on the walls of the temple in the axis of time,  that this person, this mutant, will destroy the balance of all mutant powers and create havoc on humanity. It will have powers beyond all powers, be able to destroy without even moving, create with only a glance."

                "Surely, Drake, you don't believe in myths and silly legends." Drake pounded his hand against the table.

                "It is not a silly legend! The temple of time is a sacred place and all prophesized there will surely come to be. " He didn't add how he really knew about the mutant. "We must stop this creature before it discovers the true depth of its powers."

                "And you need me to find the mutant…."

                "Yes. I need you to do a telepathic search. A creature with powers so enormous, will be easily detected, even if it is far away."

                "Why me? Why not another psychic?"

                "You are the most powerful psychic." Drake hid a smirk. He was afraid some other psychic would see right through him, where as Miss Frost was too smitten with him to realize his true intentions for her and the anonymous mutant. Plus, Miss Frost was a rather gifted psychic.

                "I'll try." Miss Frost closed her eyes and brought her hands to her temples. She sat silently, drifting away from the dinner table. Drake watched eagerly. Miss Frost's features contorted in pain and she let out a shrill scream.

                "It's coming! Its powers are forming! It will destroy everything!" Miss Frost opened her eyes and grasped her hair with her fingers, yelping in pain. Drake smiled, and grasped her hands.

                "Where is it," he demanded, abandoning his smooth voice and ripping her skin with his catlike fingers. Miss Frost's face went pale and she looked up at him with meek, frightened eyes.

                "New York City."

                "I'm not trying to be nosy," Ororo  said, handing Rogue a dishtowel as she scrubbed a pan. "It's just that you and Remy's relationship has always been very turbulent. And things really seem to have settled down lately. And I wondered how things were going."

                "I guess we both realized that there is only so much time in the world and its useless for us to spend it fighting."

                "That's wonderful, Rogue, " Ororo patted her on the back with her wet hand. "I'm glad things have finally worked themselves out. You two deserve nothing but the best."

                "Yeah." But Rogue had trouble agreeing. The best would be if she could touch his face, feel his lips, sleep next to him without a fear of destroying him. 

                 Jean kissed her husband goodbye as he packed his bags to go away for a few days on a mission for Xavier. 

                "Don't get into any trouble," she said, ruffling his auburn hair.

                "That goes for you too," He answered with a somber face. "I hate not being near you. Then all I do is worry if you're safe. It's just a few days, but any one of those days could be a battle with Apocalypse or Magneto."

                "I love that you worry about me, Scott. But I can protect myself. I have gifts too. And I also have other X-men looking out for me. I'll be okay, You don't have to worry."

                "But I will anyway." He kissed her forehead. "I'll come back the minute you need me."

                "I know you will. I love you."

                "I love you too." He started for the door then turned around. "One more thing…."

                "Logan."

                "Yeah. If he…well if you need someone to talk to him or if he says anything-"

                "I can handle it, Cyclops."

                " You sure?"

                "I can handle it."

                "Well, goodbye then."

                "Goodbye." She watched her husband walk out the door and laid back down on the bed. She felt guilty about the way Scott worried about her and took care of her,  when she felt that she did not do enough for him. Yes she resisted Logan's advances, but not easily.  She loved Scott. She truly loved him and would never leave him. But a part of her belonged to Logan, her black-haired dark knight that could always save her, but never himself.      

                Remy LeBeau came home, his clothes tattered, and his hair wild, at three am. He walked slowly down the hallway, not wanting to wake anyone, especially not Rogue.  He fumbled with the key to his room and heard someone breathing behind him. He whirled around to come face to face with the professor.

                "Professor!" He exclaimed. "What are you doin' up so late?"

                "Forgive me, Gambit, I didn't mean to startle you." Xavier's eyelids drooped and his face was marred with worry. "It's just…well, it's been a long night."

                "I'll say." Remy grinned. "But what made ya look so tired? "

                "A dream." Xavier wrinkled his nose. "More like a nightmare."

                "Bout what?" After sitting alone in a bar drinking tequila for two hours, he craved conversation.

                "About…the end of the world. A person who could end the world with just the snap of her fingers."

                "No one is dat powerful, prof."

                "Maybe there is someone. Someone who just hasn't been discovered yet."

                "Gambit would tink a person wit dat much power wouldn't wait till someone discovered her. She would make some trouble herself."

                "What makes you think it is a girl."

                "You said it yaself, prof.  A person who could end da world wit  just de snap of _her fingers." _

                "You're right,  I did. Though I don't remember it being a girl. Just a source of extreme power."

                "Well, if some girl ends da world tomorrow, then we'll know if your dream was telling da future or not."

                "I suppose." Xavier had to crack a smile. 

                "I would go searchin' for some ultra-mutant    girl maself if I didn't have this beauty right here who needs me ta escort her places." Xavier laughed again, but the haggard shadows on his face remained.

                "I hope you're right, Gambit. I hope it was just a dream. "

                "It was, prof. You'll see."

                "Thank you, Gambit, for the talk. Goodnight."

                "Night, prof." Remy opened the door to his room and collapsed on his bed, clothes still on, to dream about the only mutant girl he cared about.

                The Dark Knight slowly scanned the private files of mutant cases in New York City. They all seemed alike, powers that were not altogether extraordinary. Shapeshifting, for example. had become a common form of mutation. 

                "Where are you," he muttered to himself, his fingers lighting up with energy as he spoke. "I will find you."  He leaned back in his leather chair and clicked the computer off. He heard heavy footsteps and turned around.

                "Drake! Drake!" Skylark exclaimed breathlessly. "The mutant has been discovered."

                "Here we are." Jean smiled brightly. She laid down a few plates containing noodles, salad, potatoes, and a dish of salmon.

                "This looks wonderful, Jean," Ororo said and Jubilee nodded in agreement.

                "Well I know I'm not the greatest cook. But we haven't all had a meal together in ages."

                "No, we haven't." Xavier scratched his chin. "We've all been busy."

                "I'll say." Jubilee helped herself to a huge helping of potatoes and a not so huge quantity of salad. "Between that run-in we had with Apocalypse and that mutant murder trial on Genosha."

                "But…Jubilee, you weren't with us when we fought Apocalypse…or the murder trial."

                "I know." Jubilee grinned. "But I suffered too! Do you know what its like to play six games of twenty questions with cerebro?" The group laughed and Jean passed around a bottle of red wine. 

                "I hope things settle down," Jean said. "I'd like to have some time to think." Rogue stayed silent, but jealously watched as Ororo passed the wine bottle to Remy. Their fingers grazed as she passed it. Rogue wondered how warm his skin was. What the tip of his nose felt like. Sometimes she regretted that one night in the cave. It had been the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced. And she would never have it again. Now she had to live with the pain of the memory. At least before the night in the cave, she had no idea of what she was missing.

                Rogue studied the lines across his face and wondered if her inability to have physical contact was the reason their relationship was so rocky. Would she have left him in Antarctica if she had been able to touch him a million times before then? Would she have had any feelings for Piotr at all if she she could have married Remy?

                It was tormenting to think like this. And no matter how many times he told her that he didn't care, it was tormenting to think of her putting him in a cage where he could not have a normal, healthy physical relationship. And despite what she told Ororo, she really didn't know if their relationship would be able to survive the tests that were sure to come sooner or later.

                A sound over the intercom announcing a visitor interrupted her melancholy thoughts. Rogue stood up.

                "I'll get it."

                "No!" The professor lurched his wheelchair forward so suddenly he nearly fell out of it.

                "What's wrong, professor?" Jean asked.

                "I..don't know…I just feel…a presence. I must go see this visitor." Naturally, now all of their curiosity was piqued and they followed him to the door. Xavier paused and took a deep breath and then opened the door.

                The girl leaning unsteadily against the door frame looked no older than sixteen. There was dirt streaked  across her pale, gaunt face. Her hair seemed to be falling everywhere, and though it was dark brown, there were streaks of satiny silver. Her long catlike fingernails clutched the hard metal of the door and as she stood there, Xavier sat stunned while Jean grimaced in pain.

                "Who in tarnation are you?" Rogue heard her own voice speak. The girl gasped for air and collapsed on the floor.

                "I'm Lillian Romania."


	2. introductions

Chapter 2

            It was a few minutes before any of them made an attempt to help Lillian up. Jean's hands were at her temples and Xavier could barely think.  Hank was the first to reach out a hand and help the trembling girl stand. Remy broke the silence.

            "Dis is not da place to sort things out. Let's go in the war room." The girl smiled up at him gratefully and Rogue took her other arm and carefully helped her walk. They reached the war room and took seats. Rogue sat next to Lillian ad patted her arm every so often with her gloved hand.

            "Here, drink this." Ororo handed her a cup of steaming hot tea which the girl drank eagerly.

            "Thank you."

            "Now, tell us child, why did you come here?" Lillian gulped down a mouthful of tea and brushed her hair back from her face, making blue energy waves run across her fingers.

            "I…didn't know where to go. I didn't have anyone...and…and..."

            "And what, child?"

            "Things keep happening to me," Lillian blurted out. "I feel things moving through me when I speak. I can hear insects moving in the walls. I can see things that aren't there. I hurt people with what comes out of my hands." Most of the X-Men looked confused at how many different mutations she listed in one breath. Xavier regained composure of himself and rested his chin on his hands. 

            "Did it get out of control?" He asked slowly. "Did you hurt someone?"

            "I hurt everyone!"

            "Lillian…."Xavier decided not to press for details, When she was ready she would tell. But what were these strange feelings he had? What did it all mean? Was she lying? But one look at her face, Xavier couldn't feel anything but pity for her.

            "Well, we can discuss this later," he continued. "Jean can start running some tests in the lab and we can talk some more. Right now, what you need is some rest. Ororo will show you to a room and you can stay as long as you like." Lillian stood up and looked around.

            "Which one is…."

            "I'm Ororo." Storm put her hand on the girl's shoulder and led her to the floor. They walked silently down the hallway, stopping once to get some sheets and blankets and clean towels.

            "How old are you, Lillian?" Ororo asked. "If you don't mind my asking."

            "I was seventeen last month. "

            "Oh so you're only a little older than Jubilee. That's good. And believe me, she's not hard to get along with." Ororo opened the door to a small, but  pretty room. "I think you'll be comfortable here."

            "Thank you."

            "Well, goodnight."

            "Night." Lillian shut the door and pulled the shades down on the windows. She sat on the bed and hugged the pillow to her chest. She left the light on, curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

            Logan pushed open the door and crept quietly down the hallway. Once he got past Rogue's room he didn't have to worry because his was the only room in the corridor, besides a few empty ones. He threw his stuff on his bed and pulled of his shirt.   He went into the bathroom and rinsed his face off. As he was stepping out,  he sniffed the air. Quickly, he retreated into the shadows and walked slowly down the hallway. He noticed a door that was a little bit open. He heard a noise inside and pushed open the door, drawing out his claws and clutching hold of someone's throat. He flicked on the light.

            "Who are you?" he snarled releasing her throat but still holding his claws out, even as the blood drained from his face and his heart seemed to stop. The girl coughed. He could barely see her face through her masses of dark and silver hair.

            "I-I'm staying here," she trembled.

            "Says who?"

            "It's alright, Logan," Rogue said from the doorway.  "She's some girl who's having a bit of trouble with her new mutant powers and the professor wants her ta stay here with us."

            "Oh." Logan drew back his claws. "Well, if Chuck says so."

            "What did ya say yer name was?" Rogue asked putting some sheets and blankets on the bed.

            "Lillian."

            "I'm Rogue. And this brute here is Logan. Don't worry, he's nicer than he looks. Deep down he's a real softie."

            "Right,' Logan scoffed. "I sit at home  watching soap operas and weeping all day."

            "Is this enough blankets for ya, gal?"

            "Yes." Lillian sat down on the bed. "Though once I fall asleep my powers will probably start acting up and they'll blow up."

            "Ya blow up as many sheets as ya like, gal. We're used to stuff like that around here." Rouge checked her watch. "Its gittin' late. We better leave the poor gal alone."

            "Right. Uhh…." Logan looked over at the girl. "Uh sorry about…well you know…"

            "It's okay." 

            "Goodnight, gal."

            "Goodnight."

            Charles Xavier didn't hear the cried until midnight. Stabbing, piercing shrieks that ate away at his brain waves. 

            "No!" he screamed. "No! She must be destroyed!" He woke up, sweating and his paralyzed legs were drenched in pain. He could still hear the cries in his mind.

            "So what's she like?" Jubilee asked eagerly as Ororo set out an extra plate at the table. "Is she pretty? I couldn't tell, she was so dirty. Where do you think she's been sleeping?"

            "I honestly don't know, child. And I don't think you should ask her."

            "Morning," Logan grumbled.

            "Oh, Logan, you're actually joining us today?"

            "I guess," he muttered grabbing a waffle. "I'm here, aren't I?"

            "At least physically," Storm replied dryly.    

            "Did you meet her?" Jubilee grinned at him.

            "Who?"

            "You know who!"

            "Yeah, he met her," Rogue said, ruffling Jubilee's hair. "Scared the pants off of her too."

            "What happened?" Jubilee asked, wide-eyed.

            "Seems Wolvie thought Lillian was some kinda intruder and nearly sliced her apart." Logan shrugged.

            "Well what was I supposed to do? What if it had been an intruder?" Logan sipped his coffee nonchalantly, trying to ignore the sharp pains flowing around in his stomach.

            "An intruder who just happens to get past all our security? The cameras? The psychic probes? Not to mention the actual security guards?" Rogue laughed.

            "She made it to the front door, didn't she? " The room fell silent and Logan raised his cup to his lips. "And I don't think I'm the only one wondering how."

            "Professor?" Jean stuck her ruby head in the doorway of Xavier's bedroom. "I was wondering when you wanted me to start running tests on Lillian." 

            "The sooner the better." Charles rubbed at his forehead and sat hunched over in his wheelchair.

            "What's wrong?" Jean could feel his worry.

            "I don't know." Xavier said, after a long pause. "Its this girl. She's different."

            "I know." Jean sat down on his bed. "She's…well, there's something about her. When I first saw her, my head hurt and all my senses seemed to…just stop, I guess. And I couldn't see anything but flashing lights."

            "Its more than that. I can't read her. Its like she's not even human."

            "Do you know what her powers are?"

            "No! Its like she has no specific gift! Last night I could feel her in my head. Telepaths are often the most hated mutants and the most dangerous to themselves. But when I went to check on her this morning, her blankets had all changed color and her fingertips were on fire."

            " The poor girl," Jean said softly. "It's hard enough to control one power, let alone many." 

            "Yes." Xavier put a hand on Jean's shoulder. "Please run the tests right away. I really need to know what we're dealing with."

            "Alright, professor." Jean stood up and left Charles in his confused thoughts.  
  


            "Look at dat star, love," Remy said pointing. Rogue raised her eyebrows.

            "Yeah, real nice."  She felt bad at not making a better attempt to share in the whole romantic moment. She supposed this was the sort of ideal setting. Stars, moon, and the whole lot. But didn't the whole romantic moment thing actually constitute touching?

            "I gotta tell you, chere, I've never been so happy in my life." Oh great. Now she felt _really guilty. "And I don't want it to ever end."_

            "Me neither." 

            "That's why…I've made some decisions...about my life...our life…"

            "What do you mean?" 

            "I wanna marry you." Rogue shot out from under his arm.

            "What?"

            "I want to marry you."

            "Um. Since when?" Remy shrugged.

            "Since now?"

            "Are you insane?" He smirked.     

            "Yeah probably. But dat's why ya love me right?"

            "I don't want to love you! I don't want to love anyone!"

            "What?"

            "I'm sick of this! Of feeling like this! Of being unable to touch you!"

            "Chere, I've told you a million times, it don't matter to me whether you can touch me or not. "

            "Well it matters to me! And you think you can deal with it now but you just wait a few years and see how happy you are!"

            "I'll be happy as long as I'm wit you."    

            "Well I don't want to hold you back anymore. Just go! You're free from me! Go have a whole relationship!"

            "I don't know why you're doing this." Remy picked up his coat and walked off. Rogue sat down and buried her face in her hands.

            Jean had deliberately waited to go to the war room until Logan had already gone to bed. Yet somehow, there he was, stretched out on one of the chairs. She still hadn't opened the door yet, but she figured she'd have to face him sooner or later.

            "What are you doing here?" he asked. 

            "I came to look up some files on cerebro."

            "Oh." Jean sat down at a computer and opened the database for her mutant research files.

            "Any luck?"

            "What?"

            "With the girl. Any luck?"

            "Uh no. Well I haven't looked at the results from today's tests yet so maybe after that I'll find something." 

            "Hopefully." Logan followed her hands with his eyes.

            "Professor Xavier hasn't been in the best of shape lately. I'm worried."

            "Yeah." Jean smiled at all the tings he wasn't saying, but she could still hear.

            "I'm sorry about the other night." Jean nodded her head, but she preferred not to think about the pain she felt in having to refuse him yet again.

_"I love you, Jean, You're all I'll ever need."_

_            "I'm with Scott, Logan. Forever. You have to accept that."_

_            "I'd rather die."_

_            "It's okay, Logan. I'm not angry at all."_

            "You sure?"

            "I never stay angry at you for long," She laughed and he relaxed.

            "Its my charm," he replied rolling his eyes.

            "No, it's the hair," she brought a hand to face and was incredibly grateful that Scott, wherever he was, was not a telepath.

            Xavier sensed Jean and Logan in the room and did not want to break up what he was sure was an important moment.  He went into his room and accessed the data from Jean's experiments. He had only scanned them for a few minutes when he screamed.

            "This is impossible!"

  
             


	3. lily's powers

Chapter 3(every time I upload a chapter it takes out all my spaces and paragraphs!)

            Xavier wheeled through the hallways the next morning with a look of pain contorting his sharp features. He smiled weakly at Jubilee and asked her to alert the other X-Men for an emergency meeting in the war room. He sat, clenching and unclenching his fists as his team slowly drifted in and settled down.

            "What's dis about, prof.?" Gambit asked, trying to catch Rogue's eye.

            "It's complicated…." The professor grimaced. "This girl. Lillian. She's not like any other mutant I've ever seen before. Her powers are phenomenal."

            "What is her power?" Hank asked, his glassed perched on his nose and his hands folded in anticipation.

            "Jean, did you get a look at her test results?"

            "No, I'm sorry professor. I-uh…was really tired last night." More like she was tired now, having been up all night talking with Logan. The professor nodded slowly.

            "Well…I believe after a careful study of her tests that she has the gift of regenerative energy."

            "Huh?" Jean's eyebrows raised and Hank's mouth dropped open before he started nodding his head in understanding.

            "Right now it is coming out only in energy blasts, like Scott's or Jubilee's. But she has power that never tires or fades. And she can put this power to any use. Telekinesis, enhancing her senses, probably shape shifting, she could perhaps even turn into pure energy herself and travel like that. Also, from the effects that she has on my mind when I attempt to read her thoughts, I can assume she can place her energy in telepathy too. There are no barriers or limits to her power. Wit her unstoppable energy she can transform it into almost every mutant power that exists."

            "Dear God." Hank settled back in his chair and exchanged a worried look with the professor. "What can we do?"

            "Well, first and foremost, we must help her gain control over these powers so she won't be a harm to herself or anyone. And if she so desires, start her X-training."

            "Prof…"Remy started. "The other night…the dream…could this be the girl?"

            "I imagine it is, Remy." The professor's forehead creased in anxiety. "This isn't going ot be easy. She's just a kid. Jubilee has trouble controlling her gifts and her power is probably under an eighth of Lillian's."

            "We should inform Cyclops," Jean said. "If she needs physical training, he's her best chance."

            "I agree. Hank, could you send a message to Cyclops and explain what's happened?"

            "Certainly. I'm sure Cyclops will-"

            "Who's gonna tell her?" Logan interrupted.

            "Pardon?"

            "Who's gonna tell her she could wipe us all out?"

            "I will. Its my responsibility." Xavier sighed.

             "That poor gal," Rogue muttered to herself. "I know what that's like. Finding out how different ya are when yer still not old enough to handle it."

            "Actually, Rogue," The professor turned to her with fear in his eyes. "You probably don't have no idea."

            The Dark Knight smiled charmingly at the middle-aged couple sitting across from him.

            "I know you're concerned," he said, sipping his lemon tea. "So am I. Mutants like this can be an extreme danger to themselves and those around them." At least he hoped so.

            "And you think you can help her? Or at least find her?" The mother's voice didn't sound overly anxious. In fact, she seemed more upset about the amount of ice in her gin and tonic.

            "If you help me." It was a pure stroke of luck that Drake had found the girl. He had been searching records after records when he overheard two women talking in a bar about some boy who'd been out with a girl when she'd suddenly gone into mutant shock and jets of energy had shot out of her arms and eyes. A bystander had to hit her several times to keep her subdued until the police arrives. "I need you to tell me anything you can about Lily. Her friends, all her basic info and physical traits, her doctor's name, her school reports, etc. And I promise I will find her."

            "Thank you," The girl's mother took his hand for a second and gave him a smile while her father sat back and stared at the ceiling.

            "I will do everything I can to help her," Drake said with an unmistakable glint in his eyes. "But you must realize. Your daughter's life is no longer her own."

            "I've seen your test results," Xavier said. 

            "And?"

            "Well...its complicated." Lillian smiled wryly.

"Its okay, Professor Xavier. I know I haven't been acting like it, but whatever it is, I can handle it."

"You have power, Lillian. Power you probably can't imagine."

"I thought all mutants have a specific power."

"That's right."

"So what's mine?"

"You have this energy, inside you, that can be transformed into any form and regenerates itself."

"So what can I do? All I've done so far is shoot things out of my fingers."

"You will learn how to use and control your powers in time."

"How?"

"We'll train you. We'll train you to be an X-Man if you want. We should probably start with the physical training. Its harder to control your gifts if you don't have a strong hold over your body." Lillian pushed her silvery hair back and rolled her eyes.

"Looks like I came to the right place, huh?"

"Jean!" Cyclops exclaimed as she fell into his waiting arms and kissed him. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"It must have been pretty rough around here with all that's been going on."

"Sort of." Jean shrugged. "The professor's been taking care of things though."

"What is she like?"

"She seems very sweet I guess."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Oh Scott." She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "I just don't trust her."

"I was under the impression she's just a kid."

"She is…Its just every time I try to read her, my mind feels like its going to explode and all that's there is darkness."

"You know I trust your instincts, Jean. I really do. But if she's out to hurt us, the professor will know. Let him take care of it."

"I know you are right. Its just something about her isn't right. Everything's just been going so well lately, I don't want her changing that." Scott kissed the top of her sanguine head.

"Nothing will change us."

Logan found Lillian slumped on the danger room floor, which had been programmed for an easy workout session.

"What's wrong?" He asked, avoiding her dark eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just never gonna be able to do this!" Lillian sighed and leaned her head against the wall as Xavier, watching from above, switched off the holograms and left the room.

"Yes you will. It's easy. Once you get used to it." Lillian's lips curved into an amused smile.

"I don't suppose you ever had trouble climbing ropes and jumping over fences."

"Well, no," Logan admitted. "But that's me." He held out a hand to help her up. "I can help you if you want, Lillian."

"Lily."

"What?"

"Lily. I hate being called Lillian. Nobody calls me that but my parents." Logan ignored a reference to her family, he preferred not to remember that she was only seventeen.

"Okay, Lily. Why didn't you tell anyone before?"

"All the other things they were talking about seemed pretty important. Mutant attacks, human juggernauts, soul mates in space….my name didn't seem to important." She frowned. "You did take care of that apocalypse right? I'd hate to get all trained if the world's gonna explode."

"Apocalypse is a mutant. He's uh...well…you'll see. We'll get you ready to fight him."

"Yeah good luck with that. I failed gym."

"Anything else I should know about you?"

"Anything you want to know?"

"Actually yeah. I was wondering about your hair."

"Oh." Lily fingered a few of her long strands of silver/brown. "It started turning silver the first time I used my powers. Your guess is as good as mine to why."

"You're better off asking Hank about that."

"Which one's Hank?"

"The blue one."

"Ah." Lily paused. "And Ororo is the one with the white hair?"

"Yeah. And you'll get to meet Cyke today." Logan grinned. "He's realllll fun."

"Is he married to the red-haired one?" Pain shot through Logan's body and he smiled weakly.

"Uh yeah."

"She doesn't trust me," Lily said suddenly.

"What? Of course she does."

"No, she doesn't. I can tell."

"Have you already been able to start reading minds?" Logan asked, surprised.

"No, she glares at me!"

"Oh!' Logan laughed. "No, Jean's…she's wonderful. Just wait till you get to know her."

"Well you have to say that, you're in love with her."

"What!"

"Oh come on Logan!"

"I thought you couldn't read minds!"

"I can read you." For the first time, Logan let his eyes meet hers. And he realized he could read her too.


	4. plans within plans

"You brighten my life like a polysterene hat. But it melts in the sun like a life without love."

-Silverchair-

Chapter Four

            "We all have a destiny," Drake Armitage said, rubbing the hairs on his chin. "We can act like we're heroes who can save the world from destruction. We can pretend we form our own paths. But we have a reason for being here. And Lillian Romania's reason is to be our weapon against humanity. Yes, we have powers beyond beliefs. But there are still not enough of us to destroy humans. She changes all that. With her powers, we could destroy everyone and everything."

            "She's just a kid," Ms. Frost answered. "I can feel her power. And it is limitless. But she's not going to live long enough to be a weapon. Can't you feel it? As soon as word gets out, every mutant on earth will either be out to use her or destroy her. Her power will only serve to

 kill her."

"Yes, it will." Drake grinned showing teeth so sharp they looked like fangs. "That's why I plan to get to her first. And after she's done my bidding, there won't be any of her left to be a threat." Miss Frost sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Xavier's School for the Gifted. Manchester, New York."

"Xavier," Drake growled.

"Okay, so here's what you do," Logan swung himself off the ropes and catapulted onto the ledge of the wall. 

"Um," Lily laughed. "Oh, that's all. I see."

"Come on its easy."

"Yeah for twenty-five year old mutants with lots of practice."

"You think I'm twenty-five?"

"Yeah, well, somewhere around there, right?" Logan laughed and lowered the ledge of the training wall.

"I'll tell you the story sometime. But for now, we're gonna get you X-ified." He stopped and wrinkled his nose. "Did I really just say that?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Next thing you know I'll be wearing ruby quartz glasses and hovering over Chuck's shoulder every minute." Logan shuddered.

"Want to take me out?"

"What?"

"I've been cooped up in this mansion for weeks. Learning my mutant abcs and what not. I want to get out! See the town!"

"Didn't you grow up in New York City? How much more city life can you possibly want to see?"

"Believe me. With all that teenage angst bullshit and parental issues going on I barely had time to look at my surroundings." Logan raised his eyebrows. He didn't have any family besides the X-Men. He wouldn't know what it was like to have "issues". 

"So," she continued. "You gonna take me out?"

It was odd. How they shouldn't have anything in common. Yet he could feel the essence of her very soul.

 Xavier turned the corner sharply, knowing Rogue was standing by the danger room door, watching Gambit run through a scenario.

"Rogue!" he called out, making her jump about three feet.

"Oh! Sorry professor, ya scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, Rogue, but I wanted to talk to you about a mission."

"A mission jus fer me or fer the otha x-men too?"

"Just for you. I've heard reports from various sources of a new organization of mutants. They're goals are-" Xavier paused and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief and smiled wryly. "Rather violent, to say the least. Anti-humanity, that sort of thing. I want you to go to their headquarters in New York City, and see what you can find out. Weaknesses, mutants involved, where they plan to operate, plans."

"Want me ta leave right away?" Rogue asked, desperate for any way to escape having to see Remy every day.

"Yes, Rogue, as soon as you can."

"Sure thing, professor." Rogue started her way down the hall.

"And Rogue?"

"Yeah?" she turned around to face him.

"Be careful…I don't know who this leader is…but he seems dangerous. Avoid fighting anyone at all costs. Don't even try to face him alone. He's out for blood."

Eric Lensherr smiled to himself as he looked down at the piece of paper his sources had brought him.

"Poor Charles," Magneto said. "Always so trusting and ready to help. Even when it will destroy you." Magneto sighed and got up from his chair. Charles may be his greatest nemesis, but he was also his best friend. And he wasn't going to let him and his X-Men be destroyed for the life of one stupid mutant kid.

Apocalypse laughed loudly at the news of the mutant discovered in New York. He had been in the Temple of Time many times for thousands of years. He knew the legend well. And he also knew the unstoppable powers that he could gain, just by capturing one girl. Powers that could wipe out the world and begin it again. 

Mr. Sinister told Vertigo to get the jet ready.

"We have a few old friends to visit," he said, smiling with his grotesque teeth and beady red eyes. The bit of heart he had left pounded as he thought of the super-beings he could create with just a drop of her blood.       


	5. prophecy

Chapter five (finally! Don't give up on me, I promise I'll keep writing)

                Lily winced as Jean Grey extracted the needle from her arm.

                "I know," Jean sighed. "But we're almost done here."

                "I thought all the tests were done already. Why are we doing more?"

                "The professor requested it." Jean Grey's facial expression was hidden by her red hair as she bent over, fiddling with the instrument. "You know you're not just any ordinary mutant, Lillian. The professor has to be cautious. With all of us. Powers can be dangerous. People's lives are often in our hands. And he has to know all your capabilities before he lets you help others."

                "I wish I didn't have so many capabilities," Lily said softly, brushing a lock of silver-brown behind her ear.

                "Most people feel that way at first." Jean stood up. "Denial, revulsion at their own gifts, the desire to be whats so called normal.  But you have to accept who you are."

                "No, its no that. I was always in awe of mutants. And I wouldn't mind having a power. But that's just it. A power. Not a bunch of different things that no one can understand."

                "The professor will, in time."

                "I don't know. Maybe its better if he didn't." Jean peered at the girl through her wire-rimmed reading glasses. And it seemed to Lily that she was looking at her for the first time.    

                "So, " Hank started, giving Logan a sly smile. "I hear you went out with a stunningly pretty young girl yesterday."

                "Can't anyone around here keep their mouths shut?"

                "People can. Jubilee can't."

                "When I get my hands on that girl…" Logan's empty threat created no alarm for Hank, who knew that Logan would rather harm himself than Jubilee. Or any of them for that matter. 

"What does it matter who knows?"

"I don't know, Hank. We've got enough trouble as it is in this place without making a soap opera out of…Lily and I…"

"Is there a Lily and you?"

"For a scientist, you sure are one nosy bastard, Hank." Hank laughed and sifted though the lab reports on his desk.

"I suppose. But I feel a need to discuss it because it relates to science since you obviously have  a lot of…chemistry"

"That was REALLY lame."  Hank shrugged.

"I'm getting old."

"You're not the only one." Logan stretched his arms and laid back on his recliner. "You know, Lily thinks I'm only a few years older than she is."

"And you told her what exactly?"

"What could I say? Admit that I have no idea of my real age and I'm probably a few millennia older than her?"

"Such hyperbole, Logan, ever think of becoming a writer?"

"Sometimes, "Logan laughed. "Tales of the Neurotic X-Men, maybe?"

"Be a few extra cents in your pockets." Then he got serious. "So what do you feel for her?"

"Feel for her? Did I mention how we're not in a soap opera?"

"Logan…I'm not a psychic…But I'm also not blind."

"She's been here for like two minutes Hank!"

"All it takes is one."

"A philosopher, a scientist, a comedian, and a romantic all in one. How do you manage?"

"Logan, you do realize the extreme dangers linked to this girl?"

"Danger of being forced to go to prom and buy an NSYNC poster?"

"Logan!"

"Hank!"

"Alright, I see I'm not getting anywhere with this. Just think about it, Logan."

"About what exactly?"

"What you're getting yourself into. And even more so, what you're getting her into."

Rogue crept carefully along the window of the crumbling mansion.

"He's gone," A squawky voice said. She squinted her eyes through the dirty glass window. The man was barely five feet tall and had the voice of a crow.

"I know," She heard another voice. But this was a calm, woman's voice.

"Did he take anyone with him?"

"Yes. He's not stupid, Skylark, he's not going to walk in blindfolded into a the lair of some of the most powerful mutants in the world."

"I hope not. Since they have…her."

"Not yet," the woman's voice was low and clipped.

"But She's there already with that damned mutant faction and you know Xavier's not one to-"

"Wait!" The woman commanded as the fear rose in Rogue's throat. "There's someone here." And Rogue didn't have time to blink before she was knocked unconscious. 

Before Xavier had laid down to sleep, he had decided that this sleep would reveal all the answers. He closed his eyes knowing he was leading himself to oblivion and let himself get lost in the ages.

He was in the axis of time, left undisturbed, Apoclapyse's scemes had left no trails. The broken chamber pieces were still on the dimension lines, but there was no loose psychic energy or erupting chains of lava. He was walking, as he always did in dreams, across the lines and millennia, staring at the pictures above him. Ancient Egyptian harlots bewitching their pharaohs, Roman guards sticking daggers in a blind man's chest, a silver guillotine dripping with blood, trenches dug across miles of land filled with shell bits and men's limbs. He saw different pictures every time he looked, as the past was always replaying itself and would forever. 

It was then that he found himself at the foot of the temple. He remembered it well. One with such a link to the past, present, and future, could hardly forget the Temple of Time. It still stood, despite Apocalypse's efforts at destroying all time and space. He walked up slowly, not so much in fear for his own safety, but fear for what some subconscious part of him knew he would find. 

The walls were caked with dust and the windows looked out to nowhere, but eternity. Though every wall was covered in writing, he knew which wall to look at. Of course he didn't know how he knew, he just knew and that was always the way of it for a psychic.  His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting. The Temple of Time walls were not written in any language man could understand, but as he drew nearer, the words were suddenly in English. He leaned down and read the lines that he knew held the answers.

_"And it will come, this creature, who shall be the Savior or destroyer of all time and space. And it will be an unseen plague on all that exists. For it is not human, it is time, it is space, it is death. It will feast on man, and suck the worlds dry. Even the Underworlds will not be saved from this force of evil. It will crave all forms of life and matter, therefore it will destroy all and give us back to the dust from whence we came. It will be the true apocalypse, and it will be called The Living Death."_

As Charles Xavier realized the peril of all existence, he heard the mansion alarms go off and screams start to shudder through the air. _                             _


	6. the living death

Chapter Six (hehe a little cheesy, I'm better with poetry than fight scenes)

            "Cyclops!" Jean Grey cried out breathlessly as she reached the door of the danger room.

            "I know. Do we know who it is yet?" He grasped her arm and pulled her gently to the war room.  Meanwhile Ororo acted quickly to control the situation.

            "Logan," she said speaking through the transmitter. "We need you."

            "I'll be right there," his raspy voice replied.

            "Alright, Beast, Gambit, Jubilee, "she said nodding at them. "What are you waiting for?" The four X-Men raced to the front of the building, colliding with Jean and Scott along the way. Storm felt the floor shake and the walls start to crumble.

            "Hello, X-Men," A man said, standing in front of them, grinning.

            "Who are you?" Jubilee demanded, while Storm clenched her fists and started to call on the elements.

"It doesn't need to come to a fight," The man said calmly, brushing off his black uniform. "Just give me what I came for."

"And what is that exactly?" Scott asked coldly, clasping Jean's hand protectively.

"I came for the creature."

"Logan, what's going on?" Lily cried, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Someone's broken in the mansion," he answered. "They need me. You stay here."

"Logan, if I can help-"

"I don't care if you can help," Logan snapped, but his eyes revealed something much bigger than angry. "I don't want you there. You don't have your real strength yet. You could get hurt."

"And you couldn't?"

"I'll deal." Logan's claws shot out of his hands and he ran through the wide hallways, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What creature?" Beast asked, glowering at the intruder and his group of obvious mutants. A woman with purple hair and glowing eyes, A man with claw-like fingernails and an imposing physique. And the last one, the most ordinary looking one of all, brown-haired and fair-skinned, Jean knew was a psychic.

"Yeah, take your pick," Scott growled. "None of us are what you'd call normal." The man laughed.

"I don't want any of you simple mutants. I want the living death."

"The what?"

"The living death," Xavier spoke, radiating power and fear, even in his wheelchair. "The destroyer of all time and space." The man smiled, a cold thin-lipped tremble of his lips.

"And it will come," he quoted. "This creature, who shall be the savior or destroyer of all time and space. An unseen plague on all that exists. For it is not human, it is time, it is space, it is death. It will feast on man, and suck the earth dry. Even the Underworlds will not be saved from this force of evil. It will crave all forms of life and matter, therefore it will destroy all and give us back to the dust from whence we came. It will be the true apocalypse and will be called _la mort vivante."_

"The living death." Xavier felt the sweat at his brow and stared at the man whom he knew was called, the Dark Knight. And he knew this was no ordinary mutant he was dealing with. 

"Professor, what-" Jean started, but Xavier wasn't finished.

"You can't have her," he said. "I won't let you destroy her."

"What do you care?" The Dark Knight sneered. "You don't know her. Why don't you just spare yourself the trouble and hand her over right now. Before we have to rip your faction apart and take her by force."

"You can't have her," Xavier repeated. Logan stood beside him, ready to strike if this Dark Knight moved a step closer to his professor. 

 "What does it matter! You can't control her!"

"Neither can you."

"She is destined to be evil, you can't make her one of your X-Men. Give her to me now and she might not destroy you. "

"She can be saved. We can change the prophecies. I'm not giving up an innocent life."

"You fool!  She's the most powerful being on earth! You can't tame her like some animal! She will murder all of you!"

"I think you've said enough," Logan said, stepping forward.  "And we ain't listening anymore."

  "Logan!" Jean cried as Logan jumped on the man and arched his arm back to strike. The professor didn't react, only stared bleakly as the other X-Men began to fight against the intruders. Storm gathered lightning to strike at the psychic who clenched them in his fists. Jubilee was raked up the arm by the other man, but delivered a good blow to his stomach. The Dark Knight stood watching as his small team fought back, giving as good as they were getting. 

"You like that?" Cyclops blasted the psychic away from Jean. Logan lunged again at the Dark Knight only to be shot by the woman with her viperous eyes. Still, the battle was pointless, the intruders were outnumbered and the Dark Knight was beginning to step back when another crash sounded through the mansion and Xavier's metal watch stuck to his wheelchair.

"Magneto!" He exclaimed, grateful, yet confused to see his old friend. He knew instantly Eric was there to help, he could feel his worry.

"Charles," Magneto said, stepping in between him and the Dark Knight. "This man is named Drake Armitage. He is the leader of an organization that destroys humans and mutants alike."

"I know this, Eric," the professor said softly. Drake laughed.

"Magneto? I've been looking forward to this. We fight for the same cause, and I'd hoped we could be useful to each other." Magneto glared at him.

"I would never be on the same side of a scoundrel like you," he said. "You kill with no mercy, no reason." He turned to Xavier. "Charles, you must give up this girl. I know you want to help her, but she's past our help. No one can save her."

"Wanna bet?" Logan said, putting up a clawed fist. 

"Logan, you are insignificant in this matter," Eric turned then to Drake. "I'll distract them. Take her and get out of here!"

"Eric, are you mad?" Xavier cried as he felt his body stick to his wheelchair and felt another presence enter.

"Sssso," A familiar voice drawled. "I'm not the only one on the hunt." Sinister, with his mutants behind him, stepped beside Magneto. "Where's the girl, Xavier?"

"You're all mad!" Xavier cried, knowing Drake was on his way to her now. "She's just a kid!" Despite his words, Xavier felt the fear in his heart of what this "kid" was capable of.

   "A kid that will serve to create a perfect species of mutants." Sinister's eyes gleamed and he pointed down the hallway.

"She's yours, Vertigo." Jean formed a shield wall, keeping them from passing while Cyclops, Storm, and Gambit kept some of Sinister's men busy.

"She's no one's!" Xavier put his head in his hands and prayed.

"Where is she?" Sinister growled.

"Nowhere that you're gonna get at," Logan hissed, digging his claws into Sinister's body. Of course the wounds healed themselves, but he kept clawing his way through. 

"I have her!" Drake shouted, holding Lily at his arm.

"Let's go!" One of his men replied, beckoning the others. 

"You think I'm gonna let you have her?" Drake grinned at Sinister.

" I don't think you have much of a choice." He extended his arm and opened his palm. A flash of light and sound pierced through the air and Sinister was on the ground, breathing heavily, but blind and paralyzed. His henchmen backed away nervously.

"That's only the beginning." Drake smiled and Lily tried to maneuver her way out of his grasp.

"Let her go," Logan commanded. 

"Let him have her, Logan." Magneto sighed wearily. "She'd only destroy you."

"Let her go," he repeated. Lily closed her eyes and prayed that she could find it. This power, this force within her, that leaked out sometimes, but was never there when she needed it. She felt herself falling in the abyss of past life memories and other people's thoughts. _No, not this much!_

"Lily!" Gambit let go of one of Drake's men and started for Drake. Lily's shoulders started to shake and her eyelids fluttered. Her hair began to turn completely silver, blinding and surreal. Her skin burned Drake's hand and he tore it away. She rose up over them, streaks of light streaming around her.

"What's wrong with her?" Storm cried, clutching Jubilee's arm. Blue fire came out from every inch of Lily's skin and knocked everyone over. It sounded in their ears and blinded their vision. Her eyes were closed and her hands were reaching out to grasp empty air. Storm tried to get up, but she was held fast to the floor. Cuts began to open and the other mutants lay bleeding on the floor. 

"Make it stop!" She screamed, tears falling on her hands. Drake was crawling across the floor and Xavier's wheelchair was laying on top of him. Logan closed his eyes and ignored the pain running down his skin and the blood clotting his eyes and jumped up. He knocked her out of the air and put a hand over her eyes. The power burned his hands but he held fast and grasped her arms. Slowly, the cerulean beams faded and the mutants began to move again. When Xavier looked up, Sinister and Drake were gone, taking their men with them.  Eric remained, pulling Xavier's wheelchair off of him and smiling sadly.

"Charles," he said, wiping blood and sweat off his forehead. "What have you done?" 

(don't worry, next chapter will continue with what happens to rogue)


	7. the aftermath

Sorry if this chapter isn't too interesting. I'm wrapping up part I. After this, things won't center around lily so much. Other relationships and such will be explored. So keep reading! And I've been really busy lately so if it takes me awhile to put out a new chapter, don't lose interest, I promise I will keep writing! 

Chapter seven

Rogue's eyelids fluttered and she felt the floor beneath her and the throbbing pain in her head. She slowly tried to stand up, scraping her hands against the cement floor. Where were her gloves? Her eyes began to focus and she realized that she was in a small dark room with a musty smell wafting through the air. The door was in a mist of blue light, and Rogue quickly guessed that it was a force field that wouldn't let mutant powers through. She'd seen plenty before. Still, she got up, and dusted herself off.

"Feeling better?" A silky male voice asked inside her head.

"Huh?" Rogue sat down again and shut her eyes. "Who are you?"

" You don't need to know that," the voice said. "I'm speaking to you like this, because I know your strengths. The minute I walk in that room you'll try to escape. It's so much easier this way don't you think?"

"I think it's cowardly," Rogue replied evenly. "Why can't ya come in here and face me like a real man?" The voice chuckled.

"I've always liked you, Rogue. You were always my favorite."

"So I know ya?"

"No, but I've watched you and your friends, knowing someday we'd be enemies. I'm so glad Xavier sent you to me."

"Ya won't be so glad when I get outta this room."

"Oh, I don't plan to keep you here. And I don't want you harmed. You're very valuable to me and to your friends."

"Which is why you won't have me here long. Ya can't capture an X-Man without all of em having a little something to say about it."

"I'm counting on it." The voice inside her head sighed. "In a away, I'm doing them a favor."

"What favor is that?"

"I'm giving them back you. And in exchange I'll be ridding them of the most evil force on earth."

"Evil force? We've seen em all. You can't rid us of Apocalypse and Magneto and Sinister and all of em."

"They are only the beginning of evil. When I get done with her…"

"Who?"

"Just wait here. I won't hurt you. Wait for your friends to come."

"It's okay, you're alright," Logan said reassuringly as he put a cold washcloth on Lily's forehead.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important. You're okay." She lay on the bed in the infirmary, an IV tube in her arm and tubs hooked up to her head.

"What are all these?" She asked, gesturing to the tubes. Logan bit his lip.

"The professor thought you might have hurt yourself with all that power. He wanted to scan your brain waves to make sure you were okay."

"What about everyone else? There was that man…and the…lights…"She was drifting off again, holding on to his arm. "And alI I could see was…the lights…and the red...the red…." She closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

"She awake yet?" Ororo asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah, she just woke up." Ororo nodded.

"Good, I'll inform the professor." A large bandage was across Ororo's arm where a five-year old scar had opened up and poured out blood. 

"You're not angry with her, are you?" Logan asked, staring down at the sleeping girl.

"What?"

"Because she didn't mean to. She can't control it yet."

"I know, Logan," Ororo said gently. "And no, I'm not angry with her. Her powers aren't her fault."

"Will you help me convince the others of that?"

"Logan…it may not be her fault…but drastic measure still might have to be taken to make sure it never happens again."

"Rogue!" Xavier shouted, lurching forward in his wheelchair.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Jean ran in as fast as she could with her sprained ankle.

"It's Rogue," Xavier said. "She's in trouble. That Drake Armitage has her."

"Do you know why?"

"I don't know. Probably to use her as bait to get to us." Xavier sighed. "I shouldn't have sent her alone."

"She'll be okay." 

"Round up everyone who's still...everyone who can fight and tell Scott to get the blackbird ready."

" What about…Lily?"

"I don't really want to risk it…but… she could be helpful and we need every person we can get since her powers wiped out half the team. And she'll never learn control unless he learns how to fight." 

"Prof., you have da let me go!" Remy begged from his bed. "I can fight, you know I can!"

"Gambit, I'm not going to risk any more injuries! You can't fight in the state you're in.

"Prof., If anything happens to her…" Remy's eyes were wide with fear.

"Nothing will happen, Gambit, have faith in us. We'll get her back." Jean smiled regretfully at him and took Scott by the arm and went to the black bird.  Jubilee had gotten a severe concussion and Hank had too many cuts and bruises to even move. Charles, Jean, Scott, Lily, and  Logan assembled in the blackbird and the professor used his telepathy to track Rogue.  He gave directions to Scott, who fired up the jet.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, looking over at the X-Men. "I'm sorry for all of this." Jean nodded, but couldn't stop the words that came spitefully from her mouth.

"Not sorry enough."  Logan glared at her.

"You don't know for sure that Drake kidnapped Rogue because of Lily!"

"Oh, Logan you're the last person I would expect to be naïve!"

"Enough!" The professor snapped. Logan and Jean stared at each other, and it was the first time in a long while that Logan didn't feel like the whole world was spinning.

"Right on time!" Drake laughed and put his watch in his pants pockets. "I love those X-Men." Skylark attempted a grin. 

"You got all men on this?" Drake asked. Skylark nodded.

"Of course." Drake slapped his hands together. "Well, get on it then. You're my best man, I can't have you sitting here like an idiot. Let's capture her and get it over with."


	8. persistence of drake armitage

Yeah I know I've neglected this….things have just been really...fucked lately.

Chapter eight

            "So," Drake said, glancing over. "Do I have to go into a whole 'so we meet again' speech?"

"Save it," Logan hissed. "We don't want anything from you except Rogue."

"Pity," Skylark answered. "Because we certainly want something from you." Charles closed his eyes.

"A trade," He sighed. "Let me guess. You want to trade Lily for Rogue." Drake smiled and Logan grasped Lily's arm protectively.

"Again I ask you, professor," Drake said silkily. "What's she worth to you? A dumb kid who nearly destroys you all. And the hunt will never stop. They will always be coming for her. Until the day she dies, she is prey to every mutant in the world. Why risk so much for one girl?"

"Because of honor," Scott growled. "X-Men don't abandon their team mates or sell them like meat."

"So, we fight again. Don't you get tired of this?" Drake signaled his men to start. Scott shot blasts from his eyes that knocked most of them down and Xavier backed up and set his mind to work.

"Logan, get Rogue," he ordered. Logan nodded, cast one last worried glance at Lily who was throwing pitiful energy blasts, and skirted past the fighting mutants. He raced down a hallway, jumping in between lasers running across the floors.

"Rogue!" he shouted, sniffing the air. He caught her scent and followed it, knocking two guards out on the way. He didn't know how to get through the door, which he could tell was mutant-shielded. He grabbed one of the guards and held his claws at his throat.

"How do I break the seal?" He rasped.  The guard trembled.

"Listen, bub," Logan said. "In a few seconds you won't even have a mouth to speak out of, so better make use of it while you can." The guard reached down and pressed a button on his keys and the beams around the door faded. 

"Thanks!" Logan knocked the guy onto the floor and kicked the door open.

"Logan!" Rogue's hair was matted and her face was pale, but otherwise she looked fine.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her up. Rogue made a face.

"As okay as I can be in this dump. Let's get out of here." They ran down the hallway, knocking over a few more guards and racing into the fight. Drake paused when he saw them.

"I really shouldn't overestimate you," he said as he looked at his team, beaten and shamed.  "Ah well, another time then, X-Men." He blew a kiss at Lily and sent a blast flying that knocked the X-Men down and when they looked up he was gone.

"Rogue!" Hank cried happily, giving her a hug. "We were worried."

"No we weren't," Jubilee exclaimed. "We knew you were too tough for them." Rogue ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, kid." She looked over at Gambit and offered a slight smile. He didn't smile back, but the relief in his was obvious.

"I'm sorry, Rogue, for getting you into that mess," Lily spoke softly.

"No, don't ya worry about it sugar, that's what being an x-man's all about."

"And besides," Xavier put in. "I was the one who sent her without knowing the full danger."

"But Drake is only after me." She reached out and took Rogue's hand. Rogue shrieked and pulled away.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" But Lily wasn't harmed, she still stood smiling sadly. Rogue glanced down at her ungloved hand. "Why didn't I take your energy?" Lily shrugged

"You did. But not enough to make a difference."

"She's right," Xavier added. "I'm surprised I didn't think of this before. But Lily has so much energy that it doesn't affect her to touch you." Rogue smiled.

"That's wonderful," she said. "It'll be nice to be able to shake someone's hand without putting them in a coma." 

"Looks like there may be a lot of changes taking place around here," Ororo said, noticing that Logan was clasping Lily's hand.

End of part one

Ok kinda lame, but I had to write something to keep you guys interested. There wil be further developments with the rogue thing..just think about lily's power…how she can take energhy and give energy. Anyway I promise next chapter will be better and I promise ot write more frequently! If you want to talk to me or yell at me, my s/n is xxwinterfirexx.  


	9. a great idea

Part II

Chapter nine (finally!)

"I don't know, Lily." Xavier rubbed his chin. His face was scraggly with facial hair after days of doing nothing but pouring over his books researching Lily.

"It's worth a try, Professor."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I'll discuss it with Rogue."

"No, don't!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to raise her hopes up if it doesn't work. Let's just see if we can experiment first."

"You're probably right. I won't say a word till we have some results."

"Thank you."

"So," Scott drawled as he casually blew a hologram robot to smithereens. "Are you and Lily…is there a you and Lily I mean…?"

"Why do you ask?" Logan answered, pushing his claws into a smaller version of a sentinel.

"Well, its pretty obvious there's something going on."

"Is it." Logan avoided a robot and let it attack Scott.

"Yes and Jean and I are a bit worried."

"Jean?" A slow wave of familiar pain washed over him. Quickly he recovered his composure. "Why are you and Jean worried?"

"Because," Scott started. He switched off the training session. "Lily is so young, Logan. She's just a teenager. You've seen so much more, experienced so much more. We've been fighting this fight for years. She's new."

"So?"

"It just complicates things. There are things she couldn't understand, couldn't even imagine."

"Maybe that's what I like," Logan said. "She's unpolluted by all this mutant hatred. We spend all our time in peril. We can barely make a move without risking our lives. Maybe I like having someone who's just free and innocent."

"But that's just the point, Logan. She's innocent. We drag her into this and she never gets out. She'll be in peril all the time, she'll risk her life every time she moves. Professor Xavier shouldn't keep her here. He should find her a good home or another mutant facility."

"But they couldn't protect her."

"I'm sure the professor could find her somewhere where she could be free and safe."

"Then why hasn't he?"

"Because she wouldn't go." Logan shrugged.

"Well that's that then huh? She has the right to choose. If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to go."

"But you're the reason she doesn't want to go," Scott said quietly as Logan grabbed a towel to wipe his neck and stormed out.

"So we've had some bad luck," Drake sighed. "So what? We still have a whole mutant team ready to fight and a psychic at our beck and call."

"I didn't mean to sound pessimistic," Skylark replied quickly. "I just wondered what our next move would be considering…considering we didn't end up so good in the last battle."

"We may be taking the wrong angle."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, here we are trying to convince a silly teenager to join us. But she just wants a place to feel. She's already been drawn in. We can't force her to come in. We have to brainwash her."

"How? She doesn't trust any of us."

"Skylark, my dear boy, that's why we get a newcomer on the job."

"What newcomer?"

"You'll see."

The doorbell rang during dinner. Everyone was relaxed and laughing and at first no one even noticed. Then Jubilee piped up.

"Guys, are you totally oblivious? The bell's been ringing for ten minutes!" Xavier smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't notice," he said. "Storm, will you get it? You'll have to unlock all the security system, he's probably way at the front of the gate."

"It's been pretty quiet lately," Jean remarked. "No wonder we're all off guard."

"Now you've jinxed us," Logan said smiling. "Now expect an attack from Apocalypse, a return of the bubonic plague, and a takeover of the world by killer rats."

"Hey, don't ya joke about that!" Rogue laughed. "In this day and age, that could happen easily!"

"Who's Apocalypse?" Lily asked. There was an exchange of bemused glances around the table.

"He's probably our most…difficult enemy," Scott answered. There were murmurs of agreement.

"He's a little...just a little crazy." Jean smirked.

"There's so much I don't know!" Lily exclaimed. "I want to learn it all!"

"You will," Logan said looking down at her. "You probably can't avoid it."

"Professor?" Storm poked her head in. "There's a man who wants to talk to you."

"Show him in here," Xavier said. "Give him some dinner!" Storm led a tall dark-haired man in the room. Lily choked on her mouthful of shrimp.

"Michael!" She yelped once she'd swallowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily? Lily Romania? You're the last person I expected to find in a school for mutants."

"Yeah well, things change." She smiled nervously.

"You don't," he answered. "You look just the same as when I last saw you. Well, except for the silver hair."

"Yeah, I kinda got stuck with it," Lily said, fingering a long strand. It had gone from streaked to gleaming silver in a matter of months.

"Sorry to break up the reunion," Xavier interrupted politely. "But I assume you came for a reason? Can we talk here or would you prefer in private?"

"We can talk in here," Michael said, smiling down at Lily who looked too confused to react. "I have no secrets from Lily." He looked around. "And I don't know the rest of you well enough to hide things from you."

"Well, that's an interesting philosophy," Storm murmured, exchanging a questioning look with Scott. "Usually you hide from those you have no reason to trust."

"Well, Charles, Can I call you Charles? I feel like I know you, I've heard so much about you. I came on behalf of myself and my wife, whom Lily also knows. My wife isn't a mutant, by the way. Anyways, some group of mutants has been hounding us. Stalking, spying, tapping our phone lines, sneaking into our house. We came here for solid protection and to find out why they are after us."

"So-so…" Lily faltered and flickered her eyes about the room. "You're a mutant, Michael?" Michael laughed and stroked the side of her hair.

"Afraid so, my dear." His face grew serious. "So really, Lily, I must beg your forgivenesss for the way I treated you after I found out. I had no idea I was one too, and I was so prejudiced and stupid."

"So what kind of mutant are you?" Logan interrupted, casting steel eyes on Michael's boyishly handsome face.

"Shape-shifter," Michael answered. "And boy do I have fun with it." He nudged Lily, but she didn't join his chuckling.

"What would a group of mutant terrorists want with a shape shifter?" Xavier mused, stroking his chin. "Why not just get another? A more cooperative one? Michael, I need to speak with you, and show you some pictures and files and see if we can find out what group we're talking about."

"Sure thing, Charles. But first-" He gestured to the door. "I have to introduce my wife."

"I didn't know you married, Michael," Lily said, her voice tight.

"Oh, but you should know, you'd be pleased I think at who I married." Michael grinned. "Let me go get her. She's in the car."

"I'll go," Storm said protectively, patting the professor's back. "I can't just turn off all the security systems."

"Right."

"How do you two know each other?" Logan asked loudly.

"Oh," Lily glanced over at Michael with an odd expression on her face. "We went to school together. Dated actually, for a year. He's a few years older than me, though. "

"Can he be trusted?" Scott asked, suspiciously.

"Scott!" Jean scolded. "She obviously didn't know he was coming or what he's here for."

"I have a bad feeling about that one," Logan declared.

"Maybe your other…feelings on da matter might be influencing you a bit, no?" Gambit slurred.

"I tell you, I have a bad feeling."

"I don't know if he can be trusted," Lily spoke up. "I really don't. I knew him very well, but it was an entirely different world for me then. I haven't seen him since. He was pretty horrible to me when he discovered I was a mutant, which I can't completely blame him for, considering the place we lived and the general opinions of the area. It's easy to fall into prejudices when they are all around you. But I don't know what he's here for. I don't know who he is now."

"Do you want him here? Do you want us to trust him?" Scott asked, more gently. Lily shrugged.

"You trusted me. Just give him the same chance, but only tell him what he needs to know…just like with me."

"You're right, Lily," Xavier mused. "He requested our help and there's no good reason I should refuse. Forgive our concern, but these are dangerous times." Michael came back in, an attractive blonde woman attached to his arm, smiling proudly.

"Shannon!" Lily yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Michael's wife!" she exclaimed. "Are you surprised?"

"Of course I am…What…how…"

"Nice of ya to introduce us all," Rogue smirked good-naturedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said, flustered. "This is my sister, Shannon."

"Sister?" Logan's voice grew a little softer, but still concerned.

"Yes, my older sister." Lily's voice was shocked, but flat and obviously not thrilled to see her sister.

"This getting' a little confusin'," Remy whispered to Rogue. "Now we have da whole family?"

"I suppose we should go in the war room and talk," Xavier said, and gestured to the two newcomers. They followed him faithfully, with bright smiles, promising to speak to Lily later.

"What's wrong, gal?" Rogue asked. "You look like ya seen a ghost. What are ya all worked up over? Just ya sister." Lily shook her head.

"I'm not worked up," she denied. "Just a little shaky. It's been awhile." But Logan could tell there was more she wasn't telling.

While Xavier was talking to Michael and Shannon, Lily decided to tell Rogue about her plan after all. She was too excited to keep it secret for long, especially since out of all the X-Men, she liked Rogue best, second only to Logan.

"Rogue," she started breathlessly, pulling her in a vacant hallway. "I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Rogue asked warily.

"An idea to help you and Gambit."

"Aw, honey. That's a lost cause. We've been down that coaster too many times and I can't touch him and that's that."

"But what if you could? Not all the time, but at certain times, let's say an hour or so each night. Would it be able to work then? I know it's not perfect, but better than what you have now."

"What in tarnation are ya talking about, gal?"

"I'm talking about putting energy into Gambit. I can't take away your power, but I can charge Gambit with so much energy, it won't matter if you touch him. If I give him enough energy, then you could have a whole hour without worrying about hurting him."

'Lily, I…" Oddly enough the plan made sense to Rogue, but that's what frightened her. To be able to touch? To not be restrained? How would she even manage? She hadn't had pure, unrestrained touch since she was a teenager. Would she even know how to react?

"I don't know," she finished. "What does the professor think?"

"He loves it!" Lily exclaimed. "He's just worried. But we can test it out. If it doesn't work, you can't hurt Gambit too much right?"

"Well, yeah, I could," Rogue said dryly, sensing that the innocent girl still really didn't understand much about mutant powers.

"It's worth a try," Lily urged. "And I bet Gambit thinks so too."

"Of course he would. He takes any risk."

"Let's try right now!" Lily cried out. "Just for a moment."

"Thing are really weird between Remy and I, how can I just-"

"Remy!" Lily shouted, grinning deviously. "Hey Gambit, get your butt in here?"

"What is dis about?" Remy looked around, his eyes raising at the newest X-member speaking to him so bluntly.

"I have an idea I want to try," Lily said.

"Gal, you barely can control one blast of your power, how do ya know ya aren't gonna hurt Remy?"

"Whoa, what is going on?" Remy asked, but Lily responded by grabbing his hand and squeezing.

"Hey, little girl, I thought you were Wolverine's." Then Remy's face contorted and he gasped in surprise.

"What's happening?" He called out, as his figure started to outline itself in transparent blue energy. "Lily, what are you doing?"

"Hold on, it's okay," she reassured. "You won't be hurt." A few moments passed and she finally let go.

"There you go!" she exclaimed. "Now this is all new so I would estimate the time at an hour. But you better stay at a half hour just to be safe…at least this time." She grinned again.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lily said, grinning again and making her way out of the hallway. "Have fun!" Rogue touched Remy tentatively and saw he was unharmed. Then she touched him longer and longer, and finally throwing caution to the wind, jumped in his arms and kissed him.


	10. wedding bells

Cyclops was having trouble disguising the fact that he was annoyed at all the chaos and events of late. He wasn't a coward, by any means, and enjoyed the fights sometimes, as much as even Wolverine, though he would never admit it. But this was different, this seemed unnecessary. Xavier confided in him often, how he feared the mutant attacks would keep coming, and barraging them, until they could hold on to Lily no longer. And the thought that floated throughout Scott's head that he was almost ashamed to admit was, _Was she worth it?_ They didn't know her. No one had any bond or affection for her, except Logan but even that must be fickle as it occurred over such a short time and everyone knew that Logan was eternally in love with Jean. Scott liked to think of himself as kind and generous, and it disturbed him that he wished Lily had never come. Things were changing too fast. The professor constantly looked wrecked, as if he had never known sleep. Rogue and Remy were in a state of bliss at their new ability to touch each other often. But Scott was uneasy, how long would it last? What if something happened to Lily and they were back where they started, only know they knew exactly what they were missing. What if it was too late to talk sense into them and make them realize how irrational they were being?

Scott's fears were confirmed when the X-Men were assembled in the war room and Remy and Rogue entered, smiling gleefully, hands clasped, although Rogue wore gloves, as she was still timid about how often she could ask Lily for energy.

"Rogue and I have something we want to say dat we've decided," Gambit stated, a smitten look on his face. It was odd to see his red and black eyes dance around so gleefully.

"What is it?" Jubilee asked excitedly. "You pregnant?"

"Jubilation!" Beast reprimanded, but not without an amused smile on his face.

'No," Rogue laughed. "I don't even know if that could eva happen with ma powers. But we are getting hitched up."

"What?" Cyclops asked astounded. 'Married? Are you serious?"

"Sure, Cyke," Gambit answered with a half smile. "What, you tink you and Jean are da only X-Men who can be in love?"

"No, of course not but isn't this a little fast? We don't even really know how this works or if Lily will be able to keep it up."

"I will," Lily declared. "I'll do anything I can!" Rogue smiled at her gratefully, feeling so much affection for the girl that she felt like she would just burst.

"Well this is cause for celebration," Xavier remarked, though he shared some of the same fears as Cylops.

"Sure is!" Jubilee shouted. "Can I be a bridesmaid? Please!"

"Sure thing, kid," Rogue smiled and Logan brought out a bottle of champagne.

"What's the big party for?" Michael asked when he ran into Lily in the hallway.

"Rogue and Gambit are getting married," Lily answered, not without a note of pride in her voice, that she had helped them.

"Ah. Good for them I guess," Michael answered distractedly. "Wish them all the best, Hope they are as happy as Shannon and I are."

"Yeah, about that…" Lily tried to smile. "Can I ask how that came about? I don't mean to be rude, but…but you are my exboyfriend and you never seemed to like Shannon that much."

"That changed," Michael replied. "Once you disappeared, and we were both missing you, we just bonded. We fell deeply in love."

"I see. And how are my parents?'

"They are heartbroken," Michael revealed. Lily looked at him in shock.

"They cast me out," she said angrily. "They denounced me as their child and their heart is broken?"

"Give them another chance. They were shocked as I was. Let me take you to see them."

"I don't know, Michael."

"Think about it." As she turned to leave, Michael spoke again.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied. We didn't fall in love. She did, and I just went along with it because she reminded me of you. I never stopped loving you."

"Oh, Michael." Lily didn't know what to say or what to feel so she kept walking. But Michael could see the change in her walk, the way her hands were shaking a little. As soon as she was out of sight, he whipped out a cell phone and dialed.

"Drake," he said, when someone answered. "Shes' falling for it."


End file.
